Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and, in particular, to a power-saving method and associated electronic device capable of turning off unnecessary sensors on other electronic devices to save power.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, such as watches or other wrist-worn devices, are by their nature relatively small in size, and may be less than 40 mm in diameter. A wearable electronic device with multiple functions such as data display, email, text messaging, and wireless communication requires interact with the device to input data, scroll through software menus, etc. Due to the very limited battery capacity of the wearable device, it is a big challenge to reduce the power consumption of the wearable device.
In addition, a user may carry his portable device (e.g. a smartphone) and other wearable devices (e.g. a smart watch or a smart wristband) together. These devices may have the same type of sensors, such as pedometer sensors or location sensors. Since these devices are being carried by the same user, the sensors of different devices may gather similar sensor data. In other words, some of the gathered sensor data are redundant. Accordingly, there is demand for a power-saving method and an associated electronic device to solve the aforementioned issue.